listfandomcom-20200216-history
Decoe and Bocoe
Decoe (デコー Dekō) and Bocoe (ボコー Bokō) are characters from Sonic X. They are Doctor Eggman's personal humanoid assistant robots. Decoe is tall, slim, gold-colored and red-eyed, while Bocoe is shorter, rounder, silver and blue-eyed.HistoryThey are almost constantly seen with Eggman, helping him pilot his machinery among other things. The two do not have much in the way of personalities, but are somewhat clumsy and stupid, similar to Scratch and Grounder from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sleet and Dingo from Sonic Underground in the sense that they only provide comic relief. However, they are more useful then the previous helpers as they can pilot Eggman's machinery and combine to form a cannon. They can also repair Eggman's machinery. Decoe is 198 cm (6 ft 6 in) tall and weighs 200 kg (440.9 lbs),1 while Bocoe is 145 cm (4 ft 9 in) tall and weighs 220 kg (485 lbs).2Both tend to constantly reflect on their constant failures and both tend to insult Dr. Eggman behind his back and are constantly irritated by Bokkun. In one episode when Eggman's base is attacked, they mistake Eggman for an enemy and try to shoot him down. Decoe and Bocoe can also "combine" in various ways. The first one, where Bocoe sits on top of Decoe, gives them the ability to summon Bokkun via a light signal sent from Bocoe's eyes (seen in Episode 49). The second one is somewhat more useful in combat, as they combine into a rocket launcher (seen in Episode 75). They also have a common dream that they can combine into a powerful battle robot, but it is merely a fantasy (seen in Episode 48). That was the same episode they joined the good side, left Eggman, and nearly died. Their special abilities are Decoe Bocoe Bazzoka Fire, Bokkun Beacon and Decoe-Bocoe Cross. In the Japanese version of Sonic X, Decoe and Bocoe is voiced by Ken Yamaguchi and Bin Shimada, respectively, while their English voices were provided by Andrew Rannells and Darren Dunstan. TriviaAccording to Episode 21, they appear to have a liking for ice skating; the President's assistant offers Eggman front row tickets to an ice skating show, which Decoe and Bocoe express much pleasure for.It is shown in one of the episodes that Decoe and Bocoe, together with Bokkun, can get very strong. They enforced a combo attack on Black Narcissus and knocked him back into his chair, badly damaged.On top of that, they once combined to make a powerful energy cannon, which broke them out of a jail cell.In Japanese, the word "dekoboko" (凸凹) means unevenness, roughness, ruggedness; it also describes something bumpy, jagged. The symbols on Decoe and Bocoe's chests represent the kanjis in the word 'dekoboko'.It is unknown whether or not they can rust. Most of the time in Sonic X, they would complain about rusting, but in episode 20 they stated they were incapable of corrosion, which could also be considered rusting.Bocoe has a Storm the Albatross doll and Decoe has a Bark the Polarbear doll in the Sonic X comics by Archie.In the early promo for Sonic X, Decoe and Bocoe had a more serious, more robotic appearance, in contrast to the cartoonish look in the final version.According to the Doctor, they can be self destructed. However, he never does it.In Sonic Labyrinth, a robot named Robototo may be the early version of Bocoe.The 1991 anime Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids was produced by the same studio as Sonic X, Tokyo Movie Shinsha or TMS Entertainment. The show featured two robots called Omega and Epsilon, with designs closely resembling Decoe and Bocoe's. This was first brought to the attention of the scene in BadnikNET by sonictopfan, and then relayed on the Sonic Retro forums.neededDecoe and Bocoe are very similar to Orbot and Cubot from Sonic Colors, and also Scratch and Grounder from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.It seems that Decoe and Bocoe can survive in water (on the cover of Sonic X Comic issue 34), although they are robots, unlike Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts from AoStH.Decoe likes shrimp rice balls and flat noodles while Bocoe likes pickled fish eggs. Category:Villains Category:Lists of fictional villains